Sharing is Caring
by xxxDesirexxx
Summary: Katniss convinces her boyfriend Peeta to include Gale in a threesome. Smut, lemon
1. Chapter 1

Katniss's always been good at getting what she wants. It's one of her favorite things about herself. She just has to know the right way to ask, and after dating Peeta for over a year, she knows just how to play him like a fiddle.

She waits until they're in bed to bring it up.

Peeta is naked and curled into her side, an arm thrown over her waist and his face tucked into her neck, his breathing still a little uneven from the sex they finished just a few minutes ago. Katniss's chest heaves underneath him, her fingers massaging her boyfriend's scalp to help him calm down, and she waits for her moment.

"Baby," she starts softly, checking to make sure Peeta hasn't fallen asleep. The boy hums and gives her waist a squeeze in response, and Katniss smiles. Post sex cuddling is always a great time to ask Peeta for something; it usually takes his brain at least fifteen minutes to start functioning properly again after he cums. "I was thinking, are you up for a little party this weekend? We haven't had one in like a month."

'Party' is their word for threesome. Katniss's bisexual, something she didn't share with Peeta until a month into their relationship, and sometimes she likes to invite a friend over to join them. Peeta was a little reluctant the first time she proposed the idea (he isn't nearly as experienced as she is and he wasn't sure he could handle just jumping into the deep end like that), but Katniss worked her magic and got what she wanted, and it's becum a casual thing since. They don't do it all the time - the sex they have between just the two of them is so great they don't need to - but it's a nice little treat they give themselves every once in a while to keep things interesting.

Peeta lets out the same noise of approval he makes when she's kissing that special spot on his hip, and she feels him nod against her neck. "Sounds good, babe," he mumbles, and then he's falling asleep and Katniss smiles, kissing his sweaty forehead.

Phase one, complete.

She was planning to wait a couple days before implementing phase two, but when Peeta sends her a picture of himself in bed the next day while she's hunting in the woods, Katniss takes advantage.

Katniss holds her phone up and makes a kissy face towards the camera, snapping the picture and sending it back to her boyfriend with an attached ' _Thinking about you, too, baby_ ' message. She gets a response before she can even put her phone down, and she isn't surprised at all to find a picture of Peeta's chiseled abs, with just a glimpse of the bulge in his tight boxers in the corner, the accompanying text asking her if she's _'Thinkin about all this? ;)'_

Katniss laughs at her cheesy boyfriend, and doesn't hesitate to pull down the side of her shirt to expose one of her tits. She grabs hold of it and makes a cute pouting face, taking the picture and sending it off to Peeta. _'Thinking about how far away the weekend is.'_

She bites her lip and waits, smirking when the next picture is exactly what she expects; a close up of Peeta's hard, pink, huge cock, his fist wrapped around the base to help it stand at full length. She probably has at least fifteen similar pictures on her phone already, but she still saves it before typing a reply to Peeta.

 _'I'm thinking of inviting someone different this time,'_ Katniss texts, her smirk growing as she imagines Peeta's disappointment when she doesn't comment on his picture or send back one of her own.

Peeta's reply isn't as immediate as his pictures were; ' _Not Johanna?_ ' and then ' _Annie?_ '

 _'No, someone we haven't had before.'_

And then, right on time; _'Bring whoever you want, just give me the money shot already!'_

"Oh, Peeta" Katniss laughs, shaking her head as she slips her panties off and leans back on a tree, lifting a leg and placing it on a rock to get a nice shot for her boyfriend. She angles her phone just right and gets the perfect shot of her spread pussy to send to Peeta. "You make it too easy, baby."

* * *

"You haven't asked him yet?"

"I'm getting to it, just relax," Katniss answers her friend calmly, her gaze drifting over to the busy District 12 street. She's on her lunch break, sitting across from Gale Hawthorne at a cute outdoor cafe just around the corner from her house. "I need to lay the groundwork. It's not like I can just go 'Hey, baby, how do you feel about letting my friend Gale fuck you in the ass while I watch?' I have to lead up to it." Gale rolls his eyes, glaring at the older woman a few tables down who shoots them a scandalized look. "Trust me, I've got this."

"Well, just hurry up," Gale huffs, breaking off a piece of Katniss's cookie and shoving it into his mouth. "I canceled on a sure thing for this. She was fucking hot as shit, too."

Katniss swats his hand away when he tries to grab another piece. "Don't worry, Peeta's hot enough to make up for it," she promises him.

"Considering your previous taste in men, I doubt that," Gale scoffs. "Remember the loser you were with before this one?"

"Hey, Finnick was cute," Katniss argues, a smile forming as she takes a sip of her coffee. "And he had a _huge_ cock."

Gale shrugs his shoulders, giving her that, but then can't help but laugh as he recalls the last 'party' he had with Katniss and one of her boyfriends. "But he had no idea what to do with it."

"He was just nervous," she defends, shaking her head and cringing a bit as she remembers the same night as Gale. "But that's why we decided you're topping this time, right? So you don't throw a fit if-"

 _"I didn't throw a fit_ ," Gale cuts in, narrowing his eyes at his friend. "But you promised me awesome sex, and all I got was Finnick flopping around on top of me."

"Still got to fuck me, didn't you?" Katniss raises an eyebrow, daring Gale to argue with that. "But I'm telling you, Peeta is _hot_ and he _definitely_ knows what to do with it."

Gale opens his mouth to provide more proof to his argument when Katniss shoves her phone in his face and tells him to look in the 'Peeta' section. Rolling his eyes, he grabs the phone from her hand, clicks the screen and is immediately greeted by an adorable grin and green eyes under a mop of messy blonde hair. He swipes the screen and then it's amazing abs that he wants to lick or cum on, or lick his cum off of. Really, he's not picky. Another swipe and he subconsciously licks his lips when he gets a nice shot of Peeta's long, hard, thick cock. He swipes the screen once more hoping for an ass shot, but instead gets a POV pic of Peeta's cock disappearing inside Katniss.

"Jeez, you got a full length sextape on here, too?" Gale questions, waving the phone in Katniss's face before she snatches it away from him in case anyone around them can see the screen. Gale laughs as his friend quickly turns her phone off and shoves it back into her pocket, glaring at him. "Okay, sorry, I'm sorry," he relents, though the smile on his face makes it obvious his apology is bullshit. "But you're right, he's hot. I'm impressed, Everdeen."

"Save your praises till you see my boy in action," Katniss replies, looking smug as she settles back into her chair. "You'll be pissed I didn't invite you in sooner."

Gale rolls his eyes yet again and crosses his arms over his chest. "Yeah, yeah," he mumbles. "We'll see if you can even get your boy to agree to it."

"Oh, Hawthorne, you have so much learn," Katniss sighs wistfully, shaking her head at the man. "I always get The Yes. It's all in the way you ask it."

And the way Katniss asks, is on her knees, with Peeta's cock in her mouth.

The third and final phase is underway, and Katniss has Peeta on the brink of orgasm when she abruptly pulls her mouth away with a wet pop.

"Wha-?"

Ignoring the devastingly cute and hilarious confused puppy look Peeta is sending her, Katniss leans back on her heels. "I've been meaning to tell you... You know how I said I invited someone new to our party on the weekend?"

"Uh, _yeah_?" Peeta huffs disbelievingly, his eyes wide and his hips jerking up into Katniss's hand, which is thankfully at least still stroking his cock.

"Well, I think I should tell you that it's a guy," she tells him casually, speeding up her pumps in a calculated move to distract him.

"What?!" Peeta shouts, leaning forward in shock before he falls back against the couch and arches into Katniss's rapidly jerking fist. His eyes roll into the back of his head for a moment before he remembers the topic at hand and he manages to spit out a repsonse. "What-What do you mean it's a _guy_?"

Deciding to bring in the big guns, Katniss uses her other hand to cup Peeta's balls, kneading her fingertips into the sensitive flesh and massaging them the way she knows he likes. "It's Gale" She speaks nonchalantly, like they're conversing over dinner in the kitchen, and not like she's basically holding his orgasm hostage. "I think you would like a threesome with him. He's a great fuck."

" _I'd_ like him?" Peeta hisses, just barely able to keep up with the conversation, which, if he's following correctly, sounds suspiciously like his girlfriend is trying to set him up with a _dude_. "You want him to fuck _me_?"

"He'd fuck me, too," Katniss corrects, brushing her thumb over Peeta's slit and getting just the reaction she was hoping for. "It's about sharing, remember?" Peeta wants to argue, but how can he when his balls are tightening under his girlfriend's fingers while her other hand is jerking him off so amazingly? He can barely form a coherent thought, let alone an argument. "It would be so hot, baby. Remember how much you got off on watching Quinn fuck me with that strap on? Or how fucking hot it was when you both stuffed me full?" And now Peeta is remembering _that_ night vividly, especially the way he could _feel_ the plastic cock fucking Katniss at the same time he was, and _oh god_ , he's getting so _so_ close. "Don't you want to do that again? Wouldn't it be so hot to watch Gale pound me?"

"Yes," Peeta moans without thinking, feeling himself getting closer.

Katniss picks up the pace. "To fuck me while I'm blowing Gale?"

Closer. "Y-Yes."

"To feel Gale's cock in my ass while you're fucking my pussy?"

 _Closer_. "Yes!"

"To eat me out while Gale's fucking _your_ ass?" Katniss asks lasts, before wrapping her lips around Peeta's fat cock head and sucking.

" _Fuck yes_!" Peeta cries out, lifting his hips clear off the couch as he explodes, spilling hot, thick cum into Katniss's waiting mouth. "Yes, yes, _yes_ ," he chants as his hips jerk with each spurt he shoots off.

Katniss swallows each drop of cum dutifully, eagerly emptying her boyfriend as he collapses back against the couch in exhaustion. She sucks Peeta gently until he's soft, then licks him clean before releasing his shaft and watching the blonde breathe heavily with a satisfied smirk.

She got The Yes.

It's not the end of the conversation, not by any means, but like always, Katniss wins in the end all the same. And by the next night she's able to send Gale a picture of Peeta's naked back and ass, giving him a sneak preview of the view he's gonna have cum Saturday. _'I told you so.'_


	2. Chapter 2

By the time the big day cums around, Katniss's done such a great job hyping the whole thing up that Peeta is actually excited about it.

He's still scared as fuck, of a lot of things, really, but he would be lying if he said he didn't find himself getting hot while Katniss described, in great detail, what Gale was likely to do to him. And yeah, maybe his body's reaction to her words was partly influenced by the fact that she was jerking him off as she talked, but still. She made it sound super hot and he's kind of really looking forward to it.

So much so that he asked Katniss to fuck him with her strap on the night before. It took all of Katniss's self control to decline the request (seriously, all of it, she's been dying to fuck his ass for months), because she promised Gale a virgin asshole to plow into, and after the Finnick letdown of last year, she figures she owes her buddy that much. She gave him a first rate blowjob, though, so he can't complain.

But now it's Saturday and there's a knock at the door, and Peeta's palms are sweaty, and maybe his cock twitches just a little bit when Gale enters the living room ahead of Katniss and smiles at him.

Katniss watches in amusement as Peeta awkwardly sticks out his hand for a handshake, which Gale slaps in a high five instead. She rolls her eyes and tosses the jacket onto the back of a chair, stepping backwards towards the kitchen. "I'm gonna grab something to drink. You guys want anything?"

They both shake their heads and soon they're alone, sitting in awkward silence on opposite ends of the couch, waiting for the third person in their party of three to return. It's less awkward for Gale, because he's not even sure if he's capable of feeling awkward, but he doesn't want to scare Peeta off by saying the wrong thing, so he's content to sit in silence until Katniss cums back.

Peeta, on the other hand, can't seem to stop fidgeting in his seat and keeps nervously running his hand through his messy blonde hair, his foot tapping rapidly against the carpet.

After what feels like an hour, Katniss finally strolls back into the living room with a single glass of wine, and makes a stop at the stereo to turn on their sexy times playlist Peeta made ages ago, before moving to join her boys on the couch. She settles down between them and takes a few sips of her wine, her free hand rubbing Peeta's thigh to get it to stop jumping.

"You find the place okay?" she asks Gale, figuring small talk might help.

"Yeah, one of my regular girls lives a couple streets over," Gale answers with a smirk and Katniss rolls her eyes at him.

His answer gets Peeta's attention though, and he speaks before he can stop himself. "Wait, so you're not gay?"

Katniss gives his thigh a squeeze and smiles warmly at him. "I told you that we used to hook up, remember?"

"Oh, right," Peeta mumbles, vaguely recalling his girlfriend telling him that. In his defense, she had been in the middle of giving him head when she shared that piece of information, so really, what did she expect? "So, does that mean, like, are you bi, too, then?"

Gale shrugs nonchalantly, not bothered by the question. "I'm not anything, man. I am who I am, and that's a sex shark."

Katniss cringes at Gale's ridiculous answer, and can tell Peeta is just even more confused now than he was before. "You're such a loser."

With small talk backfiring, awkward silence falls back over the room. Katniss can practically feel the tension oozing off of Peeta now, and she knows that she needs to get the show on the road before he explodes. She also knows from experience that, despite what porn tries to sell, there really isn't a subtle way to kick off a threesome, so she just leans over Peeta to place her glass on the side table and then unceremoniously pulls her boyfriend into a kiss.

Peeta goes rigid as she presses herself against his side, but he soon relaxes when her hand finds its way to his lap and he starts to kiss her back. Katniss keeps her focus completely on her boyfriend, knowing Gale will take the initiative to join when he wants to. Peeta's the one that needs the encouragement.

Gale watches the couple with a smirk on his face, silently commending his friend on her skills. She clearly knows just how to handle her boyfriend, because he can feel the painful awkwardness that previously hung over them slowly starting to fade away as Peeta's hand moves to grope Katniss's chest.

He's content to just watch them for a few minutes, until the hand in Peeta's lap moves to the hem of his sweat pants and dips inside. Gale's eyes focus on Peeta's crotch, watching the movement of Katniss's hand under the material as she grabs hold of her boyfriend's cock and starts to slowly stoke him as they kiss. He hears Peeta moan into Katniss's mouth at the touch, his hip jerking up towards her hand.

"That feel good, Peeta?" Katniss whispers against Peeta's lips, but still loud enough for Gale to hear. Peeta nods and she nips at his swollen lip, her grip tightening around his cock. She watches his face as she stokes him harder, kissing his jaw as his head drops back. "You want more? What about my mouth?"

"Y-Yeah," Peeta groans, lifting his hips and helping Katniss push his pants down his thighs to free his throbbing, huge cock. His hand cums up to tangle in her hair, cupping the back of her head and gently pushing her downwards. "Suck my cock, baby."

Katniss lets Peeta guide her movements, shifting back closer to Gale so she can bend her body enough to take Peeta's length into her mouth with ease. She knows her boyfriend well enough to know just what to do to get him hard but make him last, so she works him just right, her tongue swirling around the head of his cock and teasing his slit while her hand spreads her spit over his shaft to assist her rubbing.

She's so into it that she doesn't even realize Gale has moved off the couch until she feels hands moving her legs apart and wet kisses trailing up her inner thigh. Katniss gasps around Peeta's cock when Gale licks a broad stripe through her wet folds, shifting to give him better access and squirming closer to his mouth before getting back to work on Peeta.

Gale hooks his hands around Katniss's thighs and pulls them further apart so he can get more of her. She's soaking wet, and his face is covered in her juices within in second, but it just makes him want more. He alternates between kissing and licking her folds, pressing his lips against her outer lips before parting them with his tongue and lapping through her.

Even though it's been a while since they've hooked up, much like Katniss is with Peeta, Gale's gone down on her enough to know just what to do to get her worked up, and he knows he can get her over the edge within minutes. Determined to remind her of just that, he steps up his game, moving his mouth to her clit and running two fingers through her wetness before pressing them inside her, smiling against her when he feels her walls clench around them.

Moans and wet noises fill the room, somehow blending into the music flowing from the speakers, and it's the hottest thing Peeta has ever heard. His head sways to the side and he opens his eyes to see a mohawked head between Katniss's trembling thighs, and instead of feeling jealous at the sight another guy eating his girlfriend out, he can't help but wonder if he's as good at sucking cock as he looks to be at eating pussy. It's a thought that might have freaked him out a week ago, but now he's just really eager to find out later.

Peeta really hopes he is, because it can not have been even three minutes and Gale has Katniss coming already, her legs locking around his head and her loud moans muffled by the cock in her mouth. Peeta can practically feel her orgasm himself, the way her throat contracts and vibrates around his dick and it feels so fucking amazing that he needs to push her head off him to stop himself from coming right along with her.

Katniss abandons Peeta's cock and curls her face into his stomach, groaning into his shirt as Gale's fingers pump in and out of her, fucking her right through her orgasm. Her body jerks into his face as the pleasure rolls through her, until she's finally able to lift her arm up and push Gale away from her pussy just like Peeta did to her moments before.

As tempting as it is to ignore her and see how many times he can make her cum in a row, Gale relents, pulling his head back and slowing his fingers, waiting until Katniss loosens around him before he pulls them out and sucks them clean.

"Still got the best pussy I ever tasted, Everdeen," he tells her with a shit eating grin, his face sticky and glistening in the light of the living room.

Katniss squats at him and pushes herself up so that she's sitting beside Peeta. "Bet I can't say the same about your cock," she shoots back, turning to give Peeta a noisy kiss.

"Whatta say we find out, babe?" Gale asks, getting to his feet and not thinking twice as he disrobes, pulling his shirt over his head and kicking his pants and briefs across the room.

Peeta gulps at the sight, Gale more ripped and toned than he had imagined. He doesn't have the same definition that Peeta himself has, but he's bulkier; his pecs and muscles huge, his cock long and thick, even as it hangs downs, not even half hard. Peeta can't stop his eyes from immediately zero in on Gale's dick, and his asshole clenches as he imagines that thing being stuffed inside him. It seems like it'd be impossible.

"I know, he's huge, right?" Katniss's voice cuts through his leering, and he blinks his eyes before turning to her, his cheeks reddening when he realizes he's been caught staring. Katniss thinks it's cute. "Don't worry, baby, we'll work you up to it. We're gonna start with me, remember?" Peeta swallows and nods, shifting in his seat to sit up straighter.

"How about you start fucking your girl while she's getting reacquainted with Galezilla?" Gale suggests, wanting to stop any awkwardness in its tracks. In his experience, first time threesomes work best if you just keep fucking and don't stop to talk. That just makes shit weird. And he's learned the best way to stop a chick from talking is to stick a dick in her mouth.

Katniss pulls a face at his words. "I told you to stop calling your cock that, it makes you sound like a thirteen year told whose just discovered jerking off. I do like your idea, though," she admits, turning back to Peeta and tugging at his pants. "Take off your clothes, babe, I wanna ride you."

Peeta scrambles to lose his clothes, while Gale helps Katniss stand up and slip out of her tight dress, her lack of underwear leaving her as naked as the two boys are. Gale has trouble deciding who to admire first, his eyes trailing down familiar dark, smooth skin, before drifting over to take in a sight he's only seen on a screen. Peeta looks even better in person, his washboard abs begging to be licked, his flushed pink cock resting against them.

"Told you my baby was a ten," Katniss remarks, following Gale's gaze and really taking in the sight, too. Peeta really is gorgeous, and Katniss loves to just look at him, especially when he's naked. She's pretty sure his body is literally perfect.

Peeta would normally feel self conscious with people staring at him, but right now, it's just boosting his confidence. "You're the only ten I see," he jokes, pulling Katniss down onto his lap. Katniss laughs as she recalls the dorky pick up line he used on her the first time they met and kisses him soundly for a moment before she twists around and settles backwards on his lap, knees on either side of his thighs. "Your ass looks so good like this," Peeta tells her, cupping the fleshy round globes that press against his lower stomach as Katniss reaches down to guide his cock towards her entrance.

After a year of dating, it's like second nature to her, and Katniss lines herself up effortlessly and sinks down on Peeta's length, Gale's fingers and her resulting orgasm making it easier than normal to take his large size in one go. She groans at the amazing feeling of being so filled by Peeta, taking a moment to get a good position before grabbing at Gale's waist and pulling him to stand in front of her.

Gale licks his lips and threads his fingers through Katniss's hair, watching as his friend grips the base of his cock and leans forward, wrapping her lips around his head. "Oh fuck yeah," he sighs, his knees almost buckling as Katniss gets right to work, licking and sucking all over his head before taking more of him into her mouth. "God, I forgot how fucking good you are at that."

Katniss sends him a wink, smiling around his shaft and starts to rock in Peeta's lap, creating just a little bit of friction between them while she services Gale. She's more focused on getting Gale fully hard than she is on getting herself off, so she waits until she feels Gale's dick start to stiffen before she starts riding Peeta harder.

"Come on, baby," Peeta moans, his fingers pressing into Katniss's side and subtly trying to guide her up and down instead of just back and fourth. "Faster."

Katniss pulls back from Gale, shifting into a better position on her knees before she starts following Peeta's guidance, pushing up and down on his cock, getting him deeper into herself. "F-Fuck, that feels, so… Fuck yeah, right there."

"Forgot how fucking sexy you look bouncing on fat juicy cock, Catnip," Gale sighs, his eyes watching Katniss's tits as they bounce with her. "That feel good, Everdeen? Nice big dick filling you up?"

"So fucking good," Katniss moans, pulling Gale closer to her and taking his cock back into her mouth.

Gale throws his head back, using his hand to keep Katniss's bobbing head steady as he starts to cant into her mouth. It's sloppy, and noisy and he gets more teeth than normal, but Katniss's mouth feels too fucking good around him to complain. She only takes about half of his length, afraid she might choke if she swallows more, but strokes the rest with her fist, her fingers barely touching as they wrap around his thickness.

Peeta sits behind Katniss, not sure what he wants to watch more; the way Katniss's ass looks as she rides his lap or the back of her head bobbing as she blows Gale. He can't get over how hot it is to watch his girlfriend fucking someone else right in front of him. It was always hot to watch Katniss with Johanna or Annie, but he always chalked that up to lesbian sex being hot. But watching her take Gale's cock, or rather, watching Gale as she takes his cock, is somehow even hotter.

He settles for watching that, the way the Gale's fingers flex as they cup the back of her head, pulling her closer against him just slightly, the way the muscles in his stomach keep clenching; the way his chest heaves and his throat vibrates with each moan that escapes his lips. It's a sight to behold, and he doesn't realize he's been staring until Katniss's loud shouts snap him back into reality.

"Oh fuck oh fuck oh FUCK!" Katniss screams, abandoning Gale's cock once again as she starts to cum.

Peeta holds on tights, wrapping an arm around her stomach and pulling her against his chest as she convulses through her orgasm. He squeezes his eyes shut and tries to prevent his own release, Katniss's tight pussy hugging and throbbing around his cock, threatening to pull him over the edge with her. "I got you, baby," he coos, his breath hot against her neck. "That's it, cum on, that feels so good, Katniss."

"Fuck, Everdeen," Gale laughs, watching the display with lustful eyes. "You've already cum twice. At this rate, you're gonna be fucking exhausted by the end of the night."

"Can't help it if my baby fucks me so good," Katniss sighs, slumping her entire weight against her boyfriend now that she's cum down. She looks up at Gale, her eyes lidded and her smile lazy.

"What are you gonna do when you've got two dicks in you?" Gale wonders, holding out his hand and helping Katniss to her feet.

Katniss's legs are wobbly and she leans into Gale, pressing her naked body against his and smiling when she feels his hard cock against her abs. "I'm gonna squirt all over you," she teases, knowing how determined Gale's been to get her to squirt again since the first time it happened years ago. It's only ever happened to her once, and it was such a huge boost to his ego that he's made it his mission to get a repeat performance since.

"Oh, fuck me, Everdeen," he groans, his hips bucking into her at her words.

"Plan on it," she replies with a cheeky grin, and the lets out a yelp of surprise when Gale spins her around and bends her over without warning. She ends up with her face back in Peeta's lap, his cock still hard and slick with her juices and she doesn't hesitate to take it back into her mouth.

"Good girl," Gale praises, standing behind her bent form and palming her ass cheeks. He trails a finger down through her sopping folds and brings it up to her tight hole, circling the ring of muscles before slowly pushing inside. "You have the best ass in the world," he can't help but say, his finger getting to his first knuckle before he pulls out and then goes right back in.

He can't believe he forgot just how amazing sex with Katniss is. Everything about her is so hot and sexy, and she's got the skills to back it up, and God, he needs to be buried in her ass soon or he might actually explode. He speeds up his pumps, turning for a better angle and adding a second finger, Katniss's muffled moans and the trembling in her legs urging him to go even faster.

He pulls out without adding a third finger, squatting down behind her to see if she's ready. Her hole is stretched and clenching under his gaze, and he can't help but lean forward and attach his lips, his wet tongue lapping at her ridges before dipping inside and fucking her shallowly.

"Oh my God," Peeta moans, more at the sight of Gale tongue fucking Katniss's asshole than from the sensation of Katniss's mouth licking the underside of his cock, from his nutsack to his tip.

His exclamation draws Gale's attention, and when he stands back up and catches Peeta's gaze, the blonde boy doesn't look away for the first time that night. "You think she's ready for me, Peeta? Ready to take my big cock up her tight little ass?"

Peeta nods mutely, his eyes locked with Gale's as the other man runs the head of his cock through Katniss's pussy and spreads her juices over his entire length before placing the tip at her hole.

"Get ready, babe," Peeta warns her, one hand rubbing her back and the other running through her hair. He feels Katniss still her movements, her mouth paused around his dick, preparing herself for the intrusion.

Gale starts forward without further warning, spreading Katniss's cheeks with his thumbs so he can watch his thick cock push passed the barrier of her asshole. It's such an amazing sight, seeing the tight ring of muscles slowly give way against the massive size of his dick, the way it envelops his shaft inch by inch until he's completely buried inside of her and his hips meet her cheeks.

"You're so fucking tight," Gale groans when he bottoms out, amazed that he managed to get all the way in on the first try. It usually takes a few tries with most other girls, and it's just another reason why sex with Katniss Everdeen is probably the best of his life.

Gale only gives her a few moments to adjust before he pulls out of her only to slip back in, repeating the process over and over, going a little bit faster each time until he's got a rhythm going. He tightens the grip on her hips and plants his feet, keeping her steady as he starts fucking her harder.

His sharp thrusts keep jolting Katniss's body forward, and she almost chokes on Peeta's cock before she brings her hands up to grip the edge of the couch, bracing herself against the force of Gale's pumps. She gives herself enough space and just lets Gale's momentum guide her along Peeta's cock, her mouth moving up and down his length as Gale thrusts in and out of her.

Peeta fights to keep his eyes from fluttering closed. He wants to watch Gale fuck his girlfriend, but the way his cock slides along Katniss's tongue, and the way his tip keeps hitting the back of her throat, it's almost impossible to keep his head upright, let alone keep his eyes open.

Everything is just perfect; the feeling of Katniss's wet mouth around his dick, the sight of Gale plowing into her ass from behind, the loud slapping sound their hips make everytime their bodies meet. It's overwhelming and Peeta can't believe he hasn't blown his load yet. He's never been more thankful for his stamina though, because he really wants to last long enough to get to fuck Katniss at the same time as Gale.

Gale seems to eventually pick up on his urgency and desire, and after a few minutes of fucking Katniss's ass, he slips out and steps around her, flopping down on the couch beside Peeta and pulling the girl over and onto his lap. He doesn't even have to explain what he wants to Katniss, she just obediently straddles his lap, throwing a leg over each of his thighs and sinking down on his cock, this time taking him into her snatch and leaving her stretched ass open for Peeta.

"What are you waiting for, kid?" Gale asks, hitting Peeta lightly in the arm and nodding towards the empty space behind Katniss. "I even stretched her out for you."

Peeta snaps to and scrambles to his feet, moving the coffee table back to give himself more room before he takes his position behind Katniss. He pushes gently on her shoulders and into Gale's chest, angling her ass out more so he doesn't have to squat down as much. Gale presses his fingers into Katniss's ass and pulls on the flesh, spreading her cheeks for Peeta. He takes in the sight of her already fucked hole, the edges red and gaping slightly from taking Gale's cock, and grips the base of his own, Katniss's spit and cum already making it slick enough to just slip right inside.

Hooking a hand on her shoulder, Peeta lowers himself slightly and slides in, the loose flesh giving way easily under the pressure and welcoming him inside her warmth. He bites back the long moan threatening to escape the further inside he gets, and he swears he can already feels Gale's fat cock already.

Katniss sucks in a deep breath as Peeta bottoms out, and holy fuck, is she full. It's not the first time she's taken two cocks, but for some reason, she can't remember ever feeling this full. She doesn't know if it's because it's been so long since one of them wasn't pink and plastic, or if it's because Peeta is almost as big as Gale, or maybe it's even because he might love Peeta just a little bit, she's not sure. Whatever the reason is, Katniss's eyes roll to the back of her head when Peeta starts to move in her ass, pulling out half way before pushing back in.

Gale doesn't budge yet, just holds Katniss and enjoys the feeling of Peeta moving inside her, brushing the hair out of her eyes to watch her face as Peeta fucks her asshole. "Your boy does know how to fuck, doesn't he? He fucking your hole good, baby?" He doesn't get an answer, but he didn't expect one. The look on Katniss's face is all the answer he needs, anyway.

"You, you should fuck her too," Peeta stutters out, his voice raspy from nerves and his rapid movements.

Gale's gaze drifts over to Peeta over Katniss's shoulder and he smirks at the other man. "Oh yeah?" he replies, cupping the back of Katniss's head and tucking her face into the crook of his neck. "You wanna feel me fucking her, is that it?"

"Yeah," Peeta answers confidently, squeezing Katniss's hip as shifts his angle a bit and drops down into her, eliciting an immediate moan of approval. "I wanna, I wanna feel your cock against mine, feel you making her pussy cum while I, I fuck her ass."

Not the best dirty talk, but Gale gives him points for trying, and he bucks up suddenly, thrusting into Katniss sharply just as Peeta bottoms out again.

"Holy fuck!" she screams in surprise, her arms flying out to brace herself on the back of the couch. The boys keep moving in sync, pulling out and then stuffing her full again at the same time, and Katniss's orgasm is already building up in the pit of her stomach. Just three or four more well timed thrusts and she's pushed over the edge, unbelievable pleasure rolling through her body as she convulses between Peeta and Gale. "Fuck fuck, holy fucking shit!"

Neither man stops, her screams just motivating them to move faster. Peeta tightens his grip on her shoulder and hip, dropping his knees a bit more and changing angles yet again, this time thrusting up into her like Gale is. They eventually find a new rhythm, working together so that Katniss isn't empty for even a second, Peeta thrusting into her ass just as Gale is pulling back out, and all three of them are barrelling straight towards that same cliff of ecstasy that Katniss has already gone over three times.

"I'm gonna cum!" Peeta warns, that familiar tightening in his balls getting harder and harder to ignore. He humps her ass frantically as he feels it approaching and then gets one last powerful thrust in before he's exploding, his cock flaring and spilling his hot load into Katniss's tight asshole. Peeta holds onto her tightly as his hips jerk against her with each spurt of cum he shoots off inside her, rope after rope emptying out of his pulsating cock and filling her up.

Katniss whimpers as she feels warmth blossoming inside her, the walls of her asshole clenching around Peeta's throbbing cock and milking him dry, Gale's continued thrusts driving her closer and closer to her own orgasm. She tries to delay it, to draw it out, but Gale's cock is slamming against her spot over and over again, and soon he's coming with a loud roar, dumping a second hot load inside her and then everything whites out.

"Fuck yeah!" Gale cheers in accomplishment as Katniss cums so hard she releases a gush of clear liquid all over his lap, the sheer force of her orgasm lifting her stiffen body off his cock so she can leak it all out. His own cum shoots out of her pussy too, dripping out with hers and coating his thighs and the seat of the couch with a mix of milky white and clear cum.

"Whoa," Peeta gasps, eyes wide as his girlfriend's body continues to convulses in front of him. He's never seen Katniss react so strongly to an orgasm before, and he feels his own cock and cum slip out of her ass as she falls to the side, her body trembling as she curls up on the empty cushion. "Is she okay?" he asks Gale, his voice laced with worried.

Gale laughs at his confusion, relaxing against the couch with a smug look on his face, his body still buzzing from his own orgasm. "Trust me, bro, she's more than okay."

Peeta believes him, but can't help but be worried about his girlfriend. He kneels down in front of her and rubs a soothingly hand over her back and thighs, whispering calming words to her to help her cum down. Once she stops shaking, she rolls onto her back, her legs falling open a bit in front of Peeta, giving him a peak of her creamed pussy.

She had pushed some of it out when she came, but Peeta can still see some of Gale's cum pooling inside Katniss's hole and coating her flushed folds. He licks his lips at the sight, glancing up at Gale to find the other man watching him. "I-I was just…"

"Do it," he encourages Peeta, reaching out a hand and placing it on Katniss's stomach, rubbing it lightly. "Clean her up and have a taste."

That's enough for Peeta, and he leans in, licking through Katniss's pussy and coating his tongue in Gale's cum, moving it around as he laps at her folds, sucking and slurping the warm load of cum out of Katniss's cunt. Peeta dips his tongue inside, licking at her walls and then curling it to collect as much spunk as possible to swallow down. It's tastes strange as it slides down his throat, but he finds that he likes, and laps at her some more, licking up as much as he can.

The sounds he's making are pretty much the hottest thing Katniss's ever heard, and if she hadn't already cum four times she'd let him continue, but her pussy is far too sensitive to be eaten out right now, and she has to reluctantly push Peeta's away from her.

"Stop, baby, that's too much," she whimpers, tugging lightly at his messy hair until he pulls away from her. She smiles at his glistening face and gestures for him to cum up, cupping his cheeks when he leans between her legs and pulls him into a kiss, her tongue finding its way into his mouth to taste the mixture of her and Gale. She moans into his mouth before pulling away and turning his head towards Gale, who captures his lips in a hungry kiss before he has time to register what's happening.

It's different than kissing Katniss, Gale's lips aren't as soft and he can feel his stumble against his chin, but he likes the roughness, the way Gale's tongue invades his mouth and attacks his. Peeta loses himself in the kiss, his hand finding its way to the back of Gale's neck and pulling him in further, deepening the kiss even more.

Katniss leans back and just watching the boys makeout, her body already starting to buzz with excitement at the sneak preview of round two.


	3. Chapter 3

They move to the bedroom for round two.

There's no awkwardness this time, not even a trace of hesitance; everything is just hands and lips and little gasps, as Peeta and Gale make their way to the master bedroom, roughly kissing until the back of Gale's knees hit the bed and they topple over. Their lips disconnect for just a moment before they're kissing again, Gale's hand tangled in Peeta's hair, pulling him even closer.

Katniss strolls in moments later, not at all surprised by the view of Peeta straddling Gale that greets her. She crosses her arms and leans against the doorframe for a moment, just watching them with a smirk. Actually, she's a little surprised to see Peeta on top, but she always knew her baby had it in him. Gale's a big dude, and a hell of a lot more experienced, but Peeta's always been eager to learn.

She continues to watch them in silence, the way Gale's hands move over Peeta's muscular back and the way Peeta's lips slowly move from Gale's mouth to his jaw, down his neck and to his chest. She watches Gale arch off the bed as Peeta sucks a nipple into his mouth, the way her boyfriend's jaw moves as he sucks and bites at it, before kissing and licking across his chest to give the other the same treatment.

Peeta lavishes Gale's chest with attention, wetting every inch of skin with kisses before he finally continues his descent, his lips and tongue leaving a trail of moisture down the middle of his toned stomach, his body shimmying down Gale's legs as his mouth gets lower and lower. He stalls for a bit when he feels a patch of rough hair tickling his chin, kissing up and down Gale's hips until he feels the other boy pushing on his head lightly, urging him to continue down.

Noticing his hesitation, Katniss pushes off the door and steps into the room. "Don't worry, baby, those guppy lips were made to suck dick," she jokes, hoping to ease Peeta's nerves.

The blonde boy whips his head around to look at Katniss, forgetting for a few moments that she was there. He smiles softly at her, his body relaxing at the sight of her; Katniss's always been great at holding his hand and guiding him through new experiences, giving him any answers he seeks. "Come show me how," Peeta requests, holding his hand out towards the girl.

Katniss smiles and takes his hand, climbing up onto the bed beside Peeta. She runs her fingers up and down his back soothingly, glancing up at Gale before looking back at Peeta. "You know how," she tells him. "You've gotten head enough to know what feels good and what doesn't. Just do what I do to you." Peeta seems to relax at her words and nods, his smile growing as he leans forward and gives her a soft kiss. "Start slow."

Peeta nods and kisses her once more before turning back to the boy laid out in front of him. He swallows as his eyes land on the cock laying against Gale's stomach. It's flaccid, but still huge, thick and coated in traces of cum. Something about it looks like it would feel heavy, and it smells musky, distinctly masculine and Peeta find his mouth watering.

He licks his lips and feels Katniss watching him as he descends, slowly lowering his head until he can press his lips against the underside of Gale's shaft. He follows it with another kiss, and then another, and then adds his tongue, the flat of it licking a broad stripe up Gale's entire length. Peeta can taste Katniss on him, but beyond that, he can taste something he knows is completely Gale, and he wants more.

He moves on to open mouth kisses, starting from Gale's base, just above his balls, and leaves wet kisses all the way up to his tip, his tongue poking out to trace the ridges of his head before he encloses around it with his pillow soft lips.

Katniss tears her eyes away from watching Peeta's mouth when she hears Gale release a strangled moan, and smirks at the way he's squirming. Gale is in for an agonizingly slow and teasing blowjob. She knows from personal experience how thorough and curious Peeta gets when he discovers something new; he loves to explore and make sure he experiences everything. She vividly remembers the whimpering mess she become the first night he went down on her, and she knows she'll have to stop Peeta from giving Gale the same treatment.

Gale can feel Katniss's eyes on him, but he's too distracted to care. One hand fists at the sheets underneath him, curling and pulling on them as he arches up when Peeta's tongue finally starts circling his slit, the other lost in messy blonde hair, tugging gently. He has to stop himself from pushing down, knowing this is Peeta's first blowjob and that he's not ready for deep throating by any means, but it's hard because his mouth feels so fucking good around him.

It's all wet and warm, the tip of Peeta's tongue tracing up and down his slit as his moist, soft lips move over him, slowly moving further and further down, taking more of him into his mouth. Gale looks down and finds Peeta watching him, green eyes trained to his face and not faltering when they lock eyes with his. Gale isn't usually a fan of eye contract during sex, but he can't seem to look away, and it's making everything Peeta's doing feel infinitely better somehow.

Peeta watches Gale's face as he blows him, the way his eyes struggle to stay open as his tongue swirls around the crown of his cock. He thinks of Katniss's advice, thinks of all the little tricks that Katniss does with her oh so talented mouth and tries to recreate it with his own. It seems to work, because soon Gale is making recognizable noises, ones Peeta knows he makes when his cock is in Katniss's mouth.

Peeta presses a hand against Gale's hip when it jerks up, holding the bigger boy down as he descends down his length, taking as much of his cock into his mouth as he can. He gets about half way down before he feels his tip hit the back of his throat and he tries his hardest to hold it for as long as he can, but all too soon, he pulls back with a gasp, turning his head as he tries to get his breath back.

"Suck his balls, baby," Katniss advices him, rubbing a hand up his back as he tries to catch his breath. "He loves that." Peeta swallows and looks at her questioningly, shrugging his shoulders and following her instructions. He tilts his head and attaches his mouth to Gale's nutsack, the fine airs tickling his lips as he moves over them, covering the whole area before sucking them both into his mouth.

He sucks and sucks, switching his attention from one to the other, while Katniss takes his hand and guides it towards Gale's length. Peeta gets the message and wraps his fingers around his girth and starts pumping, using his spit and Katniss's cum to aid his strokes. He can feel Gale's balls tightening in his mouth the faster he pumps just as well as he can feel the cock in his hand hardening with every stroke.

Gale drops his head back against the mattress as Peeta's tongue tickles his loose flesh, a moan trapped in his throat. His head rolls to the side and he watches Katniss watch Peeta, and hits her lightly in the thigh. "Feeling left out?"

Katniss tears her eyes away from her boyfriend and laughs, shaking her head. "I'm good."

"Come up here," Gale insists, tapping her bare leg again. "Let me take care of you."

As tempting as the offer is, Katniss's body is still too tired from round one, and she thinks four orgasms might be her limit for tonight. Plus, she feels like this should just be about the boys and she wants to be able to be there for Peeta if he needs her. "It's okay, Gale, really. I already got to be the center of attention. I'll just enjoy the show."

Gale starts to reply, but his words die on his lips when he feels a warm mouth around his cock again and he falls back against the bed. " _Fuck_ ," he moans, his hand back to gripping the sheets. He can't believe how good Peeta is at that. Yeah, it's sloppy and there's too much teeth, but the guy is a natural. A few more times and he's gonna be a pro. He shouldn't be surprised though, he learned from Katniss. He just hopes he's still on the receiving end of it.

Peeta's mouth feels so good that Gale has to stop him before he busts a nut and he fucks this all up like he's a horned up boy who busts his nut at the soonest opportunity. It takes a lot of will power, but he eventually shoves Peeta away and pushes himself up onto his elbows before getting to his knees.

Peeta watches him like a confused puppy, not sure what he did wrong, until Katniss takes his hand and gets his attention. "Lie down, babe, it's show time."

Recognition flashes in Peeta's eyes and quickly does as she says, more excited than nervous. He lays down on his stomach, grabbing the pillow at the head of the bed and tucking it into his chest, resting his chin on it as Gale moves around behind him. He feels Gale settle between his legs and place his hands on his thighs, and Peeta blindly reaches back for Katniss.

She catches his hand and squeezes, laying down on her side beside Peeta, pressing the front of her body into his. She still doesn't want to make this about her, but she wants him to know she's here, that there's nothing to be worried about. She knows he's really excited, and doesn't think he's having any second thoughts at all, but it's still new to him and a little bit scary, and she'd never let him go through it alone.

Gale rubs his hands up and down Peeta's thighs, waiting until he feels his muscles relax underneath him before he moves them further up. He looks down at Peeta and realizes it's basically the exact view of the picture Katniss sent him earlier in the week, and he feels his cock twitch in anticipation.

"You have such a nice ass," he can't help but tell Peeta, the points of his fingers massaging the soft round flesh. "Can't wait till my cock is balls deep in it."

"How fucking hot does that sound?" Katniss asks Peeta with a husky voice, her hand running through his hair. "Just like those videos we watched, mmm? You gonna be a good bottom for Gale?"

"Yeah," Peeta nods, the word coming out as a gasp when he feels Gale's fingers spread his cheeks apart and his eyes on his pucker. He swallows thickly and grabs for Katniss's other hand, squeezing it again, anchoring himself to her. "Wh-What's he doing? Tell me."

Katniss smiles and looks back at Gale, her eyes watching him as she leans closer to Peeta's ear and whispers into it. "He's looking at your pretty little hole," she says, her plump lips against the shell of his ear. "He's licking his lips, like he can't wait to devour it."

Peeta moans at her words, his hole clenching under Gale's piercing gaze. " _Fuck_."

"Get ready, baby," Katniss husks, her eyes following Gale as he lowers his head and buries his face between Peeta's ass cheeks. The blonde boy lets out a sharp hiss at the contact, his body stiffening when he feels Gale's wet tongue against his sensitive hole. "Oh, Peetamy, if only you could see this, baby," Katniss sighs, squeezing her legs together at the sight of Gale rimming Peeta's ass. "How fucking good does that feel, huh?"

Peeta can't get any words out around the pillow he's biting, just muffled moans of pleasure as Gale laps at his hole, alternating between tracing the rim with the tip of his tongue and broad licks with the flat of it. Katniss continues to narrate into his ear, describing her view and asking him how it feels, and her words just heighten the sensation.

Soon Gale's tongue is actually dipping inside of him, the tip of it poking into his hole and shallowly tongue fucking him. It's like nothing Peeta has ever felt and by the time Gale replaces his tongue with a finger, Peeta is a squirming mess, rubbing his hard dick against the mattress as the other boy's digit plunges inside.

"Can you feel that stretching?" Katniss asks him, glad to see Gale is remembering to go slow on him. She's never seen Gale treat someone with such care during sex. Usually he's all rough and dominating, not patient and slow like he's being right now. "That finger getting your tight asshole ready for Gale's big cock?"

"Oh god," Peeta moans into his pillow, squeezing his eyes shut when Gale adds a second finger. He _can_ feel his muscles stretching, and while there's a small undercurrent of pain to Gale's movements, the pleasure more than overpowers it. "S-So, so fucking good."

"Yeah, you like that, huh?" Katniss ignores the tingling between her own legs, fighting the urge to shove her hand between them and instead brushes the hair out of Peeta's face, watching the way it contorts everytime Gale pushes inside him.

Gale is silent behind the couple as he pumps into Peeta, fitting three fingers into the boy's tight hole with some aid from his spit before he's content. "I think he's ready," he tells Katniss, not sure how coherent Peeta is at the moment.

Katniss nods at him, turning back to Peeta. "Come on, baby, Gale says you're ready." Peeta swallows and nods, sighing in disappointment when Gale's fingers slip out of him and he feels empty again.

"Can you get on your knees?" Gale asks, tugging gently at Peeta's hips until he's up. "Curl up a bit, and hug your knees, yeah, like that." Once Peeta is in place, Gale follows suit, getting to his knees behind him, placing a hand on the small of his back and the other around his cock. "Lube?"

"Right, yeah." Katniss quickly leans over and pulls some out of the night stand, tossing it to Gale to spread over Peeta. Once he's ready, he tosses it back to Katniss and waits until she's by Peeta's side again before he continues.

He presses the tip against Peeta's wide hole, feeling him tense immediately. "You gotta relax," he says, rubbing his lower back while Katniss covers his shoulders. "It might hurt a bit at first, but I promise I'll go slow." He feels Peeta loosen a bit underneath his touch. "Do you trust me?"

Peeta nods, but when nothing happens after a moment, he speaks up. "Y-Yes. I trust you."

That's all Gale needs to hear before he's pushing forward, the tip of his thick cock penetrating Peeta's tight ring. His eyes move from watching Peeta's tense back to looking at Katniss, hoping to get a good gauge on Peeta's reaction by her face. She nods at him encouragingly, letting him know Peeta is still doing okay.

He shifts his hand from Peeta's back to his side, gripping his hip tightly to keep him in place as he continues to press forward, not stopping until the head of his dick pops inside Peeta's hole.

"You okay?"

"Holy shit," is all Peeta says, an intense burning spreading through his body. He takes a few deep breaths, trying to relax himself and gives a slight nod, letting Gale know he's ready for him to keep going. He knows it won't feel like this forever, that he just needs to last through the pain in the beginning to get to the good part. And _fuck_ , does he want to get to the good part.

Gale takes his word for it and slips further inside, his eyes trained on Peeta's asshole as it envelops more of his cock. No matter how many times he does it, that sight will never get old. There's just something about watching his own cock slowly disappearing inside a tight asshole that really gets him off, the way the rigid muscles widen to make way for his meat and give under the sheer force of it. And knowing he's the first one to break through that barrier just makes him feel like the most powerful dude in the world.

"You're so fucking tight," he moans, fighting against the snug hold Peeta's walls have around his thickness. Once he's in far enough, he removes his hand from his base and grips Peeta's other hip, holding on tight as he pushes that little bit and bottoms out.

Katniss's own chest heaves as Gale's hips meet Peeta's ass, matching the hiss that escapes Peeta's lips, and she bends down to kiss his temple. "You did it, baby, you took all of Gale's cock. You did so good."

Peeta finally releases the breath he's been holding, working past the lump in his throat to keep his breathing even. His muscles clench and flex around the intrusion in his backside, getting used to being filled. It feels really, really weird, but Peeta already knows he likes it. There's still that hint of burning as Gale starts to pull out of him, but it already hurts less when he slides into him the second time.

By the time Gale is pumping in and out of him steadily, the pain is completely gone and all Peeta feels is incredibly pleasure, His entire body is tingling, and this incredible sensation spreads through him everytime Gale's cock drives into him deeply. He knows he's moaning, loudly and unintelligently, these raw, guttural noises being ripped from his throat the faster Gale plows into him.

"You like that, Peetamy boy?" Gale huffs out, thrusting into the blonde, the slapping sound of skin motivating him to slam into Peeta even harder. He knows the boy can take it. "Love getting this pretty little ass fucked, don't you?"

Peeta doesn't even try to answer, knowing whatever words he tries to form will just come out in squeaks or moans, and instead starts to roll his own hips, working with Gale's movements to make sure he's getting hit everywhere he needs it.

He eventually pushes himself onto his hands and knees, uncurling his body so that his hard cock slaps against his stomach every time Gale buries himself in his ass, his tip dripping precum onto the bed. It's aching to be touched, for the stroke of his hand, but he needs his arms to keep himself up right now, so he just tries to concentrate on the feeling of being stuffed full, how amazing Gale's cock feels as it stretches his channel and presses so gloriously into his prostate.

Katniss watches Gale fuck Peeta with hungry eyes, the way his stomach muscles tighten from the force of his thrusts, how those same thrusts meet Peeta's rolling hips and move him forward just a little bit more each time they connect. It's a sight she's seen before, but it's hotter with Peeta, knowing how much he's enjoying it, how much she loves him and how _glad_ she is that he's enjoying it.

She finally lets her own hand wander, breaking her physical connection with Peeta for the first time since they started to bury her hand between her legs, relieving some of the built up tension. She teases her clit, rolling her thumb over the swollen bundle as her fingers slide through her wet folds and dip into her sensitive hole. Katniss can still feel the remains of Gale's sticky load inside her pussy, too deep inside of her for Peeta's tongue to reach, and she just pushes it deeper, her slender digit gliding in and out of herself as she watches the men fuck.

Her breathy moan catches Gale's attention, somehow breaking through the heavy panting and huffing coming from Peeta and himself, and he tears his eyes away from Peeta long enough to take in the sight of Katniss fingering herself, her hand desperately moving between her legs, chasing a fifth orgasm she's now ready for.

No woman has ever had to provide her own orgasms in his presence, but he's not in a position to help her. Getting an idea, he abruptly pulls out of Peeta, amused at the way the blonde's hips buck into the air a few times before he registers what happened.

"Why'd you stop?" he whines, looking over his shoulder for the first time and seeing Gale's towering figure behind him.

"On your back," Gale grunts, leaning back as Peeta scrambles to follow his orders, flipping over onto his back and lifting his hips up to the other boy, his throbbing red cock in perfect view. Gale shuffles closer to him again, lining his cock up and easily slipping back inside, pulling on Peeta's hips until he's balls deep. Once he's settled, he looks back at Katniss, whose eyes are glued to them. "Sit on his face."

His words catch Katniss off guard and she shakes her head, her hand not breaking stride. "No, this is about you two."

"This is about _us_ ," Gale corrects her. "It's a _three_ some, Lopez, emphasis on the word three. Fucking isn't a spectator sport, get in on this."

Katniss bites her lip, her fingers suddenly feeling useless in her snatch. She wanted to let them be, but Gale has a point and now Peeta is looking at her with that eager puppy look he gets when he wants to eat her out and who is she to argue? "Okay, okay," she relents, pulling her fingers out and moving towards Peeta's head, throwing a leg over it and hovering over his face. She makes sure she's facing Gale, not wanting to miss the show, and lets Peeta pull her down onto his mouth, his warm tongue wasting no time happily lapping through her folds, slurping up her wetness and dipping inside her hole, coating his tongue in Gale's lingering cum.

As soon as he sees Katniss's pleasure is taken care of, Gale gets back to business, thrusting into Peeta. It takes him a few pumps to find the best rhythm and angle in their new position, but once he hears Peeta's muffled moans of pleasure when he hits that perfect spot inside of him, he knows he's got it right and just keeps going.

Peeta's hard cock bounces with Gale's thrusts, slapping against his stomach each time Gale buries himself in deep, until finally Gale grabs a hold of it, wrapping his fist around it and stroking him as he fucks him, giving his throbbing member some relief. Peeta's hips buck wildly, trying to get more of Gale's cock and hand, overwhelmed by the pleasure pouring into his body from every place imaginable.

Gale's hand feels so good on his neglected cock, and with the combination of the pounding his prostate is taking, it's a miracle he hasn't blown his wad yet. Determined to hold out as long as he can, Peeta tries to concentrate on making Katniss feel good. He licks through her soaked folds in bold strokes, from her hole to her clit and back again, her rolling hips smothering him and coating his face in her arousal.

He finally settles at the back, darting his tongue in and out of her like Gale was doing to his asshole before, fucking her hole with his tongue while bringing a hand up to press against her clit. He pokes and rubs, pokes and rubs, putting all of his focus on timing his movements together until, all too soon, Katniss is falling apart above him, her pussy too sensitive from her previous orgasms to last much longer.

"Oh fuck, oh fuck, fuck _fuck_ , yeah, baby, righ-right there, oh god," Katniss chants out incoherently, falling forward and having to brace herself on Gale's shoulders as her orgasm rips through her. Her thighs clamp down around Peeta's head, her entire body trembling as she comes, her eyes rolling into the back of her head.

Gale doesn't let her stop him, just ignores her hold and keeps canting into Peeta, feeling his own orgasm creeping up. It makes his hand move faster over Peeta's cock, wanting the blonde to come as he does.

He's thankful when Katniss finally gains her bearings back, dismounting Peeta's face and falling off to the side. It gives Gale his great view back, and he can't help but smirk at Peeta's glistening face, Katniss's cum covering him in a light sheen of moisture. He can't stop himself from leaning over his body and kissing him, capturing his lips with his own, that familiar taste of Katniss evading his mouth, with just a hint of himself mixed in.

It's harder to move his hand, but he still manages to jerk Peeta off as he kisses him, slowly moving away from his lips to the corner of his mouth, along his jawline and the ridge of his noise, kissing and licking as much of Katniss off Peeta's face as he can, his hips never breaking their stride.

He kisses a trail up Peeta's jaw until he gets to his ear, nipping his earlobe before he whispers out, "I'm about to come in you."

"Oh god," Peeta cries, Gale's words triggering something inside of him.

With one last quick kiss to his neck, Gale abruptly pulls back up just as his cock flares in its confides before bursting, ropes of thick cum shooting into Peeta's asshole. It's like everyone freezes, nothing but Gale's hips moving as they jerk with each spurt he releases.

Peeta blisses out as he feels Gale's warm load pool inside of him, his body practically ascending in pleasure, before his balls tighten and he feels his own cock erupt, Gale's hand aiming his dick towards him so that he comes all over his own stomach. His cock throbs underneath the other boy's hand, expanding around every shot of cum he release onto his abs, the sticky liquid landing in strings across his heaving muscles.

Katniss watches with hooded tired eyes as the men slowly come down, their heavy breathing steadily slowing as they gain control of themselves. Peeta goes limp first, collapsing against the mattress, loosening up enough so Gale can slip out of him, his asshole clenching back up so tightly once it's empty that most of Gale's cum stays snugly inside him.

Before he collapses himself, Gale leans forward and finally gets to lick those abs, his tongue slurping up every glob of cum he can find, tracing over Peeta's washboard stomach until it's clean. Once he's sure he's gotten every drop, he flops down on the bed on Peeta's other side, their legs tangled together as he pulls the blonde into another kiss, letting Peeta taste himself on his tongue.

Then they pull Katniss in, the three of them relaxing against the bed and lazily kissing until all they can taste is each other.

It happens a lot after that.

Quinn and Rachel both still get invites from time to time, but they're a lot fewer and farther between. Gale becomes their new go-to for a good party, and maybe after a few more sessions Peeta starts to like him more than he ever liked Quinn or Rachel.

And maybe they still have a party for two that month Peeta and Katniss decide to take a break before they eventually get back together again. That's all it is, though, just sex, because Gale doesn't do relationships and Peeta loves Katniss, but still. It's there.

Something, in the back of Peeta's head, or maybe it's his chest, he's not sure. He'll have to ask Katniss about it, she always knows about these things and she's never steered him wrong before.


End file.
